Utility part list
For all your Utility Part needs~ Utility Part list This list contains every utility part and should be used when determining what parts to buy. Jammers The Jammer utility part list. NID-00-BLACKOUT *Price: Starter *Energy Drain: 40,000 p/s *Range: 250 km *Jamming: 65 *Description: The standard jammer handed out to new pilots NID-01-NIGHTHAWK *Price: $24,000 *Energy Drain: 45,000 p/s *Range: 280 km *Jamming: 70 *Description: An improvement to the BLACKOUT, the NIGHTHAWK offers greater range and jamming capabilities. NID-02-GHOST *Price: $30,000 *Energy Drain: 55,000 *Range: 350 km *Jamming: 75 *Description: A high performance, reliable model able to cripple enemy GYROs with very little difficulty. NID-03-RAPTOR *Price: $34,000 *Energy Drain: 40,000 *Range: 300 km *Jamming: 70 *Description: A lower energy consumption model with a sufficient performance on the battlefield. NID-04-ETHEREAL *Price: $44,000 *Energy Drain: 50,000 p/s *Range: 400 km *Jamming: 85 *Description: A high performance model with excellant range and jammaing capabilities. NID-05-UFO *Price: $55,000 *Energy Drain: 45,000 p/s *Range: 400 km *Jamming: 95 *Description: The top model on the market, the UFO boasts the greatest jamming capabilities and range. ???-??-????? *Price: NA *Energy Drain: ? *Range: ? *Jamming: ? *Description: A jamming model awarded to Cryosynthesizer A list of Cryosynthesizing parts BOW-00-WHITEOUT *Price: $60,000 *Energy Drain: 50,000 p/s *Temperature produced: -232 C *Description: This part greatly increases the capabilities of freezing weapons. ???-???-????? *Price: ? *Energy Drain: ? *Temperature produced: ? *Description: ? EMP's A list of EMP parts RIV-00-CHARGE *Price: $40,000 *Energy Drain: 45,000 p/s *Range: 30 meters *Volts Produced: 50kV/m radius *Density: 6.60 MW/m^2 *Description: The first EMP part model to be produced as a means to protect Jammer and Sensory GYROs RIV-01-ZAP *Price: $48,000 *Energy Drain: 50,000 p/s *Range: 40 meters *Volts Produced: 55kV/m radius *Density: 7.20 MW/m^2 *Description: An improvement to the charge, the ZAP increases power and range. RIV=02-QUEZACOTL *Price: $60,000 *Energy Drain: 60,000 p/s *Range: 45 meters *Volts Produced: 50kV/m radius *Density: 8.30 MW/m^2 *Description: The top model on the market, this part is said to produce enough zap to rival the thunderbird Quezacotl. ???-???-????? *Price: NA *Energy Drain: ? *Range: ? *Volts Produced: ? *Density: ? *Description: A part given out to those who have mastered every EMP model. Sonic Weaponry A part list for sound weaponry. BOW-00-HOWLER *Price: $12,000 *Energy Drain: 2500p/s *Range: 250 meters *Decibels: 150db *Description: A weapon that induces agonizing symptoms to nearby pilots through the use of high frequency sound. BOW-01-BANSHEE *Price: $30,000 *Energy Drain: 4000 p/s *Range: 500 meters *Decibels: 155db *Description: An imrpover of the HOWLER, the BANSHEE is capable of killing pilots exposed to this weapon within a minute. This will also vibrate through most energy barriers. ???-??-????? *Price: NA *Energy Drain: ? *Range: ? *Decibels: ? *Description: Awarded to users who score 25 kills with the Banshee. Self-destructing A list for self destructing parts. TRE-00-CIDAL *Price: $20,000 *Range: 100 km *Destructiveness: 20 MT *Description: An all out suicidal bomb that sacrifices the pilots life in exchange for crippling an enemy. Those who use this part on their GYROs are considered true warriors. ???-???-????? *Price: NA *Range: ? *Destructiveness: ? *Description: Given out to those who survive after using the CIDAL.